


Redamancy

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Banter, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smooching, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, this is filthy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-noun: The act of loving in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumugan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumugan/gifts), [CorvidConundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/gifts).



When he woke up, shivering, his arms stretched out to the opposite side of the bed, as though he were instinctively reaching for something. For someone. But he was alone and the bed was empty, save for himself, and that in of itself didn’t surprise him or shock him for a few moments. In fact, there would be no reason for him to expect otherwise, considering how sleepy he still was. He’d awakened alone for years.

And then he remembered and it hit him, hard.

Marie.

 _Marie_.

He couldn’t help the small jolt that indicated mild panic. More often than not, Marie loved to sleep in, loved to savor the moments in the morning while he held her, her back warm against his chest, his arms around her, and to have her missing was odd.

It took too much time for him to gain enough clarity to focus on his soul perception, and when he felt her soul, still in the house, in the bathroom, he flopped back down onto the bed, not even having realized that he had sat up.

He felt stupid for having been so concerned, though he knew she’d appreciate it. She always appreciated things like that, though he didn’t much know why. Often, Stein simply chose not to dwell on such things: if Marie was happy, then he was happy. Life was simple in that way.

His eyes fluttered shut as he settled in the bed, still able to smell her fruity shampoo and vanilla bodywash and the slightest hint of rain that Marie always carried about her. The blanket was on the floor, exposing his bare body to the cold, which was why he woke up in the first place, so he rolled over and brought his face to the pillows so he could inhale the scent, and he almost missed the motion of her soul until the door clicked open, alerting him. Lazily, he opened his eyes to take her in, sitting up in the bed once again, his eyebrows raising when he looked at her. Marie stood in the doorway, wearing nothing more than a pair of clean, lace panties and his labcoat.

Fuck, was she trying to _kill_ him? His brain wasn’t ready for that kind of stimulation right when he woke up.

“Oh,” she said, blinking at him, her eyepatch still settled on their bedside table. “You’re up early.”

“Am I?” he asked, not even having bothered to look at the clock, too busy looking her up and down. He _knew_ she knew those were his favorite pair, the ones she always wore when they had a date night. And the memories of seeing her in the panties in other situations was starting to make him heat up.

“Well, a part of you is,” she replied, smirking as her eyeline settled considerably more south than his face.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he accused when he saw how smug she was, and she feigned innocence immediately, grinning as she walked forward.

“Doing what?” she asked, blinking up at him.

“Driving me even further to the edge of insanity,” he remarked, dryly, scooting closer to her and reaching out to grasp her around the waist, pulling her to him as she giggled.

“Who knew a pair of panties could do all that?” she asked teasingly, letting him bring her onto his lap as he kissed her temple, breathing in the scent of her hair. Oh, she _definitely_ knew what she was doing to him.

“You did,” he muttered, adjusting her slightly so she was more comfortable, and Marie smiled once more, allowing him to jostle her before she pulled away slightly and kissed his forehead.

“Mmmm, but it makes _such_ a great good morning, doesn’t it?” she asked as she peppered his face with kisses while her hands dipped down to his hips, and she brushed her lips over his. The tentative motion was matched easily, and he leaned into her, explicit permission for her to kiss him more deeply. The low groan he made in the back of his throat got louder when Marie rubbed his thighs, nipping at his upper lip and taking it into her mouth. Carefully, he pushed his labcoat off of her shoulders, bringing one hand to her messy mane of hair and the other between her shoulder blades, pressing her toward him.

Stein felt Marie smile against his mouth just before she pulled away from him, kissing over his cheek and across his jaw, leaving a tingling feeling everywhere she set her lips. As she reached his throat, he tipped his head back, and she left an open mouth kiss over his Adam’s apple, feeling him swallow as one of his hands trailed downward, cupping her ass as he ground against her, letting her feel his arousal.

Slowly, Marie’s lips made their way to his ear, licking at the shell before she nuzzled him, swiveling her hips so she was rubbing against his erection, making him gasp quietly. Her fingers crept up his side, tracing the scars on his torso before she curved her palm over his shoulder and to the back of his neck, grasping his hair. Gently, she kissed his ear, grinding down against him once more as she whispered, “You’re already so hard, Franken,” pulling on his gray locks just barely as though to punctuate the point.

He sucked in another harsh breath, opening his eyes to look at her as she pulled away and she smiled at him, the hand on his hip rubbing soothing circles into his flesh. Her lips stretched farther as her smile deepened, and she leaned forward to kiss his nose, making his own mouth twitch upward.

“It’s a natural biological response to stimulation,” he told her, and she lifted a brow as she played with his hair, seated in his lap and feeling the hard line of his length against her thigh.

“Oh? Are you going to give me an anatomy lesson, then? Hm, Professor?” she asked, the playful grin on her face getting even more mischievous. His nose wrinkled slightly and Marie giggled. “What? Not up for teaching?”

“I’d rather leave my job at the DWMA, thanks,” he replied, cupping the back of her neck and kissing beneath her jaw. Marie hummed playfully, letting her head fall back.

“I assume ‘professor’’s a no-go, then?”

“Mmmm,” he replied, finding her pulse point and tenderly kissing it. “You can call me whatever you’d like, Marie.”

“Even Franky?” she asked, the teasing tone evident, and Stein only sucked at her neck, sure to produce a darkened mark, leaving Marie to let loose a small, breathy “Ah,” as he smirked. He only pulled away when she had started grinding down on his lap, and he nipped at her playfully.

“Not much matter. You won’t be able to say much when I’m done with you,” he informed her, almost casually, though he could practically feel the shiver of pleasure that hummed through her.

Marie bit her lip as Stein pressed burning, open mouthed kisses down to her collar bones, kissing across them and nipping delicately.

“Is that- mmm- is that a threat?”

Stein’s lips had finally trailed to her sternum, right atop her heart, and he gently pressed his lips to the spot, the overwhelming tenderness with how he was touching her making her soul swell. Stein’s eyelashes tickled over her skin as he pressed his cheek atop her left breast, his touch practically worshipping as his hands trailed over her back, stroking her spine and massaging her skin.

She could practically feel his smile against her flesh. “It’s an inevitability, Marie.”

He couldn’t see her grin, but he could feel it, the way her soul warmed, nuzzling over his own. The woman was sentimental, that was for certain. Though, he wouldn’t consider himself the same, even as his own soul repeated her actions.

“Someone’s cocky,” Marie said, squirming atop him, bringing herself backwards slightly, letting his hardness press to her belly. When she looked down, taking in his erection, her grin deepened. “Literally.”

Stein snorted, splaying his palm between her shoulder blades and pushing her forward once more so he could kiss over the other side of her neck, leaving her to tangle her fingers in his hair as he left a wicked burning sensation everywhere his lips touched her skin.

“You’re terrible,” he muttered, biting her earlobe and worrying the flesh between his teeth. Marie giggled, though it was broken up by her wanting, breathy noises.

“I get it from you,” she told him, relaxing backward in his hold and bringing her legs around him, running her hands through his hair and circling where his bolt met his skull as he located every spot on her neck and shoulders  that made her shiver and shake.

Marie swallowed hard when he brought his hands to her hips, grinding against her and connecting their mouths, his tongue sliding over the cushion of her lower lip. Marie parted her lips for him, tilting her head and deepening the kiss, even as he wrapped an arm around her, settling his massive palm over her ribcage, his other hand massaging her hip, gently running over her ass. She felt too warm, gasping when he pressed his fingers over a spot that had her jolting, jumping in his lap and rubbing over his erection.

The groan he gave off was intoxicating, and she could feel his precum slicking her skin, making the rub she gave him with her belly all the more sensual. His tongue came to twine with her own, his hands exploring her body in even more depth than the night before, and she gently pursed her lips and sucked, one of her hands coming between them, intent on touching him, making him feel as good as he was making her feel.

But he pulled away as her well manicured fingers gently brushed over his flexing stomach, the hand that had been roving over her side grasping her wrist, instead, and she caught his strained, particularly dark smirk before he maneuvered them, laying her flat on her back with no warning at all. Marie gasped, her free arm flying around his neck as the world went dizzy for a moment. On her back, her head hung off the mattress, exposing her neck even more, and, this time, Stein settled one knee between her legs, grinding against her slightly, inspiring a warm moan as he licked her throat.

“None of that, Marie,” he said, and the way he uttered her name made her feel electric, his teeth coming to scrape over her sensitive skin even as he palmed at her breasts, cupping them, letting the weight settle in his large, capable hands. Marie arched up to his touch as he kissed behind her ear, a whimper coming from deep in her throat. “This is about you.”

As he tenderly caressed her, he brought the fingers of one hand down her flexing stomach, his index finger extended as he barely touched her, drawing a line down her torso. Marie breathed in harshly, swallowing hard as his left hand continued lightly stroking her breast, cataloguing her breath.

Slowly, teasing her entirely, he moved his knee away so he could press two fingers between her thighs, smirking when he took note of how wet she was. She strained, flexing her hips to try to get more friction as he traced the underside of her breast, feeling her quiver beneath him. His soul flared up, stroking over her own at all sides as he moved away from her neck, taking notice of how many love bites he’d left her. The marks were stark against her creamy skin, and he took a long moment to glance over her. Her head was tipped back, her face flushed, partially from the position, but mostly from his ministrations, her lips swollen and shining and well-bitten. As she fluttered her eye open, he could see that the gold was barely a sliver, she was so aroused, and her other eye, the one that wasn’t an eye at all, was all beautiful scarwork, as gorgeous as lace and intricate as embroidery, a sign of her hard battles.

The sight of it made him all the more aware of the position they were in. This perfect, war scarred woman, so tender and pliant to his touch, shivering and sopping beneath him, grinding against his fingers. She was a sight. Her shoulders shook, her collarbones covered in red marks from his mouth, and her ample breasts were heaving, his fingers coming out to play with the dusky pink, hardened nipple, making her whimper once more. His gaze continued trailing down, taking in her flexing stomach, the flush over her thick thighs.

He wanted to kiss them.

“You’re so pretty like this, Marie,” he informed her, feeling her soak his fingers even through the fabric of her underwear, but she only fluttered her eye shut, breathing hard as she tried to rut against his hand. He leaned over her once more, biting down on her earlobe and extending his soul toward her. As she desperately latched onto it, aching for resonance, aching for him, he altered his wavelength, misaligning them just barely.

He heard her gasp, her hips wildly flying off the bed as she shuddered, thrown entirely off kilter just as he moved his head down, kissing her nipple in a hot mist of his breath. She shook as he looked up at her, displeased that she still had her eye shut.

“Marie,” he called, as he took his hand from between her thighs away, and she whined, connecting their gazes.

“C’mon, I want you so bad. Please doon’t tease me,” she demanded, a hand coming to his jaw and caressing, feeling his stubble.

And his grin was _wicked_ as he leaned into her touch, all the while bringing his fingers to his mouth. In the bare light of morning, she could see how they were glistening, even though he only pressed them to her through her underwear, and she swallowed hard when he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them and tasting her.

Her fingertips dug into his cheek, slightly, as he licked his fingers, his tongue slicking them even more. As his grin widened, Marie arch up, yearning for his touch, pushing her breast further into his hand so he could massage her skin, feeling her writhing body, her hips twisting and her chest heaving. Her breasts had swelled with the intense touching, her nipples hard and flushed, and Marie moaned softly as he bowed his head and blew on her skin, catching the wet spots he’d previously left and making her shiver. The different sensations were making her wavelength fluctuate.

Marie’s fingers tangled in his hair as she gently whispered his name, and he smiled as she did, nuzzling her neck and biting down softly. Marie’s hold on his gray locks tightened, and he molding his hard body over her, pushing their hips together so he could hold her down more easily. Slowly, as he sucked on her neck, he trailed his touch on her breasts inward, spiraling toward her sensitive nipple.

He felt her arch toward him, her entire body shaking as he tapped on it, feeling her jolt, her chant of his name faltering, and he continued suckling at the bite he’d left on her neck, rocking his hips against hers.

“Franken! A-ah!”

He grinned, biting down on her skin once more and shifting his wavelength, running his soul against her own and knowing she was trying to resonate with him, the connection not yet so unbalanced that it registered as pain, but rather, the opposite: pleasure. And he stroked over her soul, feeling her both press against and push away from his, equally as desperate to connect and to disconnect, as though overwhelmed by him.

He supposed she was, because her speech had dissolved, her body speaking for her, instead. Lightly, he traced her areola, allowing his fingernail to barely brush over her flesh, and she strained against him harder as a result, panting, her eye closed tightly as her breathing got harder, deeper, carrying scraps of his name. He continued tracing around her nipple, the motions maddeningly slow, and Marie ground her hips against him, aligning herself against his erection and trying to stimulate herself through her panties.

Immediately, he arched away, moving his hands off of her, but she let loose a high whine, boxing his head in with her arms and holding him close to her, whimpering.

“Marie-“

“Don’t stop,” she begged, her voice harsh and pleading, high and breathy. “You’re making me feel so good. Please don’t stop.”

And he nuzzled against her jaw, complying with her demands. He felt the spike of pleasure in her wavelength, and he was certain that her panties had been completely soaked through.

“Keep-mmm-keep going-“ she cut herself off with another hum, arching almost painfully off the bed, her legs spread wide, her fingers looping his hair and tugging him toward her.

“Tell me how it feels, Marie,” he whispered, kissing her jaw before he maneuvered atop her, relinquishing one hand to hold her head up, looking into her eye as he cupped her other breast. She fluttered it open, her entire face warm and pink, bringing her lip between her teeth.

“Franken…”

“Tell me,” he commanded once more, gently kissing over her cheeks, missing her lips on purpose and sucking at her jaw.

“So good,” she panted out, maintaining eye contact with him as his fingers kneaded at her flesh. “It feels s-so good. Warm. My- my whole body is tingling.”

He kissed her as a reward, swallowing her soft moan as he thumbed her nipple, and Marie bucked harshly, unable to help it. The pleasure yawned in her, her body electric and her thighs trembling.

Stein’s hands were strong as he shifted his hold so he could roll her nipple between his fingers, pinching and twisting almost immediately. She broke away from his mouth with another soft, pleased sound, throwing her head back as he latched onto her pulse, licking and sucking at the skin of her neck, adding one more mark to the many she already had courtesy of him.

She arched up higher, her legs splayed wide open, and he gently trailed his lips downward, listening to her panting, feeling her shiver. Slowly, ever so slowly, he released his hold on the back of her head, letting it fall back once more, and Marie moaned as he breathed hot air between her breasts, over her ribcage, her belly, and to her thighs. She spread her legs even wider for him, so wanting for his touch, and he smiled. She was so good, his Marie. She was so ready. Carefully, he stripped her of her panties, the fabric clinging slightly to her skin due to her wetness, but soon being tossed to the side, off to a corner of their room.

Seeing her sent a spark of arousal through him, hard and swift, yawning inside of him as it always did, and he kissed over her inner thighs, drinking in the sight. With one hand still caressing her breast and the other resting atop her hip, he finally gave into the temptation of feeling her slickness. His long, large fingers crept over her hipbone before he extended a finger and brought it between her lips, watching her buck.

“You’re practically dripping, Marie,” he breathed out, and she whimpered.

“Want you. So bad. So bad.”

“Do you?” he asked, knowing full well she did, looking up at her and playfully running his soul over her own. He had every access to just how wanting and ready she was, her soul and body eager for him, asking for his touch, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Y-yes!”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Marie?”

Her breath hitched at the question, a soft groan accompanying the nod she gave that he could barely see. “Yes,” she said, her voice tipping higher.” Yes, please?”

He hummed as though still unsure. “How bad do you want me to?”

She practically sobbed, his finger stroking her maddeningly slow. Truthfully, he never thought she’d be one for begging, or teasing, but he could feel how the actions brought her such immense pleasure, as they always did. And, really, who was he to deny her when he loved teasing her and hearing her beg just as much as she loved it?

“I w-want you so bad. Please? Oh, Franken, please?”

“ _How_ bad, Marie? Tell me exactly how bad you want it.” He couldn’t stop grinning, the action twisting the stitches on his face. Marie so rarely unfurled, never on the battlefield, or in class. Never when she had a job to do. She was sturdy and powerful and reliable. But here. Oh, here, with him, with his finger caressing her clit with the ghost of a touch, with his hand on her breasts, she could unwind so completely, tell him exactly how desperate she was to shatter.

He was always so amazed at how much just talking to him, hearing him command her, made her slicken. The glide between her lips was effortless, and, if anything, she gushed as he looked up at her, sucking on her inner thigh, leaving hickies everywhere his lips touched her. She had brought herself up on her elbows, her torso trembling, so she could look at him.

“Mmm- I’m gonna _die_ if you don’t.”

“That bad, hm?” he asked, the question entirely rhetorical, but she answered him, anyway, surrendering to his control.

“Ye-yeah. Yeah, so bad.”

“Well,” he continued, the hypnotic motion of his stroking getting slightly faster, much to her delight. “If that’s the case.” The ache he had ignited between her legs must have been unbearable for her, just as it was for him. He couldn’t ignore how her submission made his whole body tremble, so absolutely, maddeningly aroused, but he said it was about her, and he intended to keep it that way. Slowly, all too slowly, the finger that was between her lips, the one he’d slicked up so thoroughly with her dampness, came to her entrance, and he listened to her gasp out “Yes!”, falling back against the mattress, before he slid it into her.

He grinned at her affirmation, moving in and out of her with ease, pressing over the front of her walls. Her panting was harsh and loud and so beautiful. _She_ was so beautiful, especially like this, when she was so wanting, so wet.

“Is this what you want, Marie?” he asked her, biting down gently on her hipbones and the skin of her belly, not allowing himself the pleasure of tasting her.

“Y-yes. Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her hands fisting the sheets, her body meeting every motion. He smiled, loving that he was making her feel so good.

“Do you want more?”

The moan that tumbled out of her was jagged, her belly flexing. “Oh, g-god yes. Yes. Please?”

And, because he was never one to deny her, for too long, anyway, he slicked up a second finger before he moved that one into her, as well, watching as she hitched her legs up higher, crossing them up in air at the ankle, allowing him to kiss the undersides of her thighs instead of just the inside, and he peppered her skin, so warm and responsive, with more kisses, even as she trembled.

It was when he breathed warm air between her thighs that she finally dropped her legs to his shoulders, giving them a rest, shivering in anticipation, and he watched his fingers slide in and out of her, how she accepted them inside of her effortlessly, her entrance swollen and wanting and flushed.

Truthfully, this was his favorite part, watching her, making her feel so good. The involuntary actions as she so greedily took him in, accepted everything he would give, asking for him to bring her to climax. Her folds were glistening pink, just begging for his mouth, but he wanted to watch her take him for just a moment longer. He curled his fingers, pressing over her front walls, catching the rough spot and listening to her gasp. She was squirming unrelentingly as he watched her, as he looked at how she gushed small spurts of liquid whenever he pressed just so against what had to be her g-spot.

Marie was a shaking, shuddering mess. She was doing little more than babbling, now, begging him to eat her out, his name nothing but fragments breaking against her teeth as he coaxed her, bringing her to bliss. Her muscles tensed, and he felt her clench over his fingers, pulsing hard.

She was gorgeous like this, and he spared an instant to look up at her, watching her rear up, slightly, her hips wiggling hard as she panted. The smooth, curved line of her body went rigid, and he unrelentingly stimulated her, listening to her practically weep.

He rested his head against her thigh, watching as she squirted, hearing her whimper and moan, and he bit his lip. It was so erotic, one of the more surprising actions he’d found she could do. Surprising for her, too. It had baffled scientists for years, but he didn’t much care who thought it a myth, or no, considering he was witnessing it happening. Here, in front of him, Marie had been rendered utterly speechless, left to do little more than shudder in his grasp.

He loved bringing her to that point, where she could say barely anything, just shuddering, cut off noises of absolute ecstasy, and when his fingers didn’t let up, thrusting swiftly into her and curling in the perfect way, he could have cum just from the sound she made alone.

Ah, but he wanted to taste her, looking up at her, watching her unfurl. And when he let himself, the anticipation having built and built in him, he moaned at the feeling, drowned out by her keen. He pressed his lips against her folds, giving long, slow, deliberate licks over her dripping entrance, taking his fingers out for short, swift moments as his tongue laved over the opening, before he would thrust them back in, leaving her sobbing.

His nose nuzzled her, his lips caressing her clit, sucking softly, and consistently, interspersed with circling his tongue around her. He could feel her pulse from there, her very core on his mouth, and Marie’s hands found his hair as she twitched, her body jerking from the overstimulation.

Her high moans had gotten shorter, broken up by her heavy breathing, fast, staccato “Ah!”s of pleasure, and he thought it was almost a shame that she was approaching her second orgasm so soon. He could spend days between her legs, tasting her, licking her clean as she gushed and dripped, as he brought her to bliss over and over again.

He doubts she’d mind, but she was so sensitive already, her heart pounding hard, the pleasure engulfing her as he felt her tighten around the base of his fingers, both of them brought in to the knuckle before she completely shattered around him, sobbing his name and “You’re so good” and “I love you” as he gently sucked on her lips, kissing her hips and coaxing her through her second orgasm.

Marie was whimpering by the time he had slowly kissed back up her cheek, and the hand that had been caressing her breast came around her, worming beneath her back and the mattress, adjusting her so that her head wasn’t tipped over the edge of the bed, anymore.

She threw her arms around him, though she felt mostly boneless, nothing but nerve endings and pleasure, shuddering in his grasp as he held her. Only when her hard pulsing had eased to gentle flutters did he take his fingers out of her, kissing over her nose and cheeks and brushing over her mouth as she breathed tatters of “I love you so much”.

She caught her breath with a deeply satisfied sigh, her smile content and lazy, basking in his affections. Marie bumped their noses together, kissing his cupid’s bow as he grinned at her, holding her as she relaxed.

“Is it still being cocky if I was correct, Marie?” he asked her, all too aware of how she had come to the point of being able to say nothing, and she only hummed, still smiling, curling in close to him.

However, when she felt the hard line of him against her belly once more, her brows furrowed and she looked down, taking in how flushed he was, how he was dripping precum. She looked back at his face.

“Nope, definitely still cocky. Franken, this is hardly fair,” she said, pouting slightly, running her fingers through his hair.

“Mmmm,” he replied, leaning into her touch like a cat, seemingly content just to be in her embrace, their souls warm and thrumming against one another.

Her pout deepened. “Franken. You didn’t get anything.”

He kissed beneath her ear, softly stroking her side, their legs tangled together. “I got plenty,” he remarked, recalling the sight of watching her cum.

“But I want to make you feel good,” she said, cupping the back of his neck, her thumb coming to stroke over his jaw. “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“You do,” he assured, curling up to her, but Marie rolled her eye.

“Do, as in general. Not did, as in just now.”

Stein nuzzled at her, the aftercare he bestowed upon her often the most lavishing part of their relationship. “You don’t have to, Marie.”

“But I want to,” she replied, curling her fingers over his shoulders and pushing him back slightly. She bat her eyelashes at him, kissing his nose, so affectionate. “Can I?”

The smirk that curled over his face was lazy and endearing. “You can do whatever you’d like with me, Marie.”

“Mmmm, you might regret that,” she joked. “I could tease you like you tease me. Not so fun when you’re the one being edged, hm?”

He laughed, looping one of her soft, blond curls around his finger. “I’d have rubbed off on you, then.”

“In more ways than one.”

“Ha.”

But Marie took no notice of his sarcasm, besides, she knew that he preferred her sense of humor. It was all too like his own. Instead, she only smiled, kissing his jaw and wrapping a leg around him before he felt the world spin and she brought him to his back. His eyebrows went up, her grin becoming just the slightest hint more mischievous.

“Let me doing something for you,” she said, her eyelid drooping slightly as she bit at her lip, watching him swallow.

“Be- uh, be my guest.”

She gave him one more soft, gentle smile before she kissed his throat, intent on leaving him in as many marks as he’d left her. Stein didn’t react to stimulation like she did, however. He wasn’t a very vocal man. She judged his reactions based on how his hips flexed, how he swallowed, hard, how he brought his hand to the top of her head to encourage her. And it was whenever she found the spots, as she always did, that had him groaning, quiet and low, rumbling his chest, that she was sure she was doing something right.

Marie’s hands had started glowing gold as she brought them to his hips, her wavelength dialed up, warm and inviting, and he arched from the mattress as she kissed her way down his chest, focusing on the diagonal scar. Usually, she’d dwell more on it, give in to the slivers of sadness she felt when it hit her that he had cut himself open, but she was too focused on how his soul was already swelling, thrumming and happy and alive and so turned on, that she was mostly focused on making her way to where he most wanted her.

Truthfully, she didn’t like to tease him. She wanted to give him what _he_ wanted. She wanted to see him break open, gasping her name. So when she got to his hips, the V cut in so perfectly, she only drummed her fingers over his side before she glanced up at him, smiling, kissing his belly, watching the way his eyes fogged.

“Doing okay there, Stein?”

He only hummed, deeply, bringing a clumsy hand to the top of her head, moving her hair out of her face. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as he looked at her, tenderly looping the strands behind her ears, bringing her hair to one shoulder so it wasn’t in her way.

Stein showed affection in small ways, in careful, swift caresses, in absentminded comforts, and this was no different. Marie smiled warmly, the affection she felt toward him almost overwhelming as she glowed.

“I love you,” she told him, resting her cheek against his hipbone for a moment, nuzzling.

“Marie…” he said, and in it, she could feel, hear, everything he didn’t say. “You’re wonderful,” and “Darling,” and “Thank you,” and “I love you, too,” as he cupped her cheek. She brought one of her hands off of his hips, placing her hand atop his and turning her head slightly to kiss his palm, her fingers settling into the spaces his fingers left.

She gave one more kiss to his palm before she moved back, just enough to lower herself down so she was facing his hardness, and she let go of her hold on his hand so she could grasp him. Marie heard him groan, his hand falling from her cheek and down to her shoulder, stroking over her in encouragement.

She was never so aware of his size until she got to eye level with him. It was often hard to believe. She remembered back to the first time they had sex, when he’d been so afraid of hurting her, taking his time to prepare her for how large he was. They’d spent hours kissing, hours with her bucking into his hand, into the buzz of the vibrator until she was _pleading_ for him to be inside of her. She breathed in hard through her nose, rubbing her thighs together at the thought, unable to deny that she wanted him in her, then, too.

Slowly, she kissed the underside of his cock, holding him at the base as she maintained eye contact with him, and he groaned breathily while she breathed hot air on his sensitive skin. It was hard not to notice the affect her own body had to the actions, as well, since she was certain she was flushed from throat to knees, rosy and turned on.

As she opened her mouth into a little o, and then a rather big o, she curled her lips over her teeth, ever aware of the fact that she had to stretch her mouth wide just to fit him inside. His fingers carded through her hair and she relaxed slightly, fluttering her eye closed and slowly taking him in, inch by inch.

She didn’t rush. The last thing she wanted to do was gag, and she could feel how he had tensed up, likely desperate not to thrust down her throat and end the experience on a less than savory note. Marie slowly stroked his thigh with one hand, the other squeezing him gently at the base. Stein’s choked cry when she sucked on the head was intoxicating, and she could almost feel herself gush.

It was only when she focused and noticed that she’d barely taken a few inches of him inside of her mouth that she realized that she would have to think of something else. Stein was perfectly fine with what she was doing right that moment, if his groans and tender caresses were anything to go by, but she wanted to give him more. It was just that the natural curve of him was too strong. It was more than appreciated when he was in her in a different way, when she was slick between the thighs and he was deep in her, finding the spot inside of her that she once thought was just a myth. Now, it was only inconvenient.

Or, it was inconvenient from the position she was in.

Marie moved him out of her, sucking at the head for only a moment and hearing him choke off a whine. She kissed at the base of him, her nose gently bumping at his skin, before she kissed back to the scar he had over his stomach, her gaze on him holding him captivated.

“Franken?” she started, tracing her nail down his side. “Do you want some…visual stimulation?” she asked, and he only swallowed, hard, once more.

“Mhm,” was all he answered her with, his expression dazed, and she grinned, crawling over him, placing both hands onto his chest and pressing him into the mattress. She felt his hand rove down from her shoulder, curling over her spine until he cupped her ass, grinding against her, still so wanting for stimulation.

Marie smiled at him, setting a kiss atop where his heart was beneath his sternum, feeling his thumbs rub soothing circles against her skin, leaving her humming and arching.

“I’m gonna turn around,” she told him, and she looked into his eyes, practically black from how dilated his pupils were. “Is that okay?”

“Mmmmmmhm,” he answered, as she nuzzled beneath his jaw, tenderly kissing his pulse-point before she pulled away.  

It didn’t take much maneuvering at all, really. Within no time, she had her legs on either side of him, but her back was to his face, this time. She arched, throwing her hair back over her shoulder as she bent over him, scooting backward and waving her ass in the air, right in front of his face. His groan was louder this time, the moan humming out of him and rumbling his chest slightly, making her giggle. She gently tapped the inside of his thigh so he wouldn’t jolt when she brought her lips to his hips, kissing and sucking at his skin, working him up.

Looking at him, again, she had to bite her lip at how hard and flushed he was. His cock bobbed in front of her, wet with precum that dripped out of him and beaded down the underside where she could see his vein throbbing.

She grasped him once more, her small hand looking particularly miniscule in comparison before she bowed her head and shimmied backward to get more comfortable, her tongue coming out to lick at the ridge. She heard him gasp and she kissed his tip, leaving a line of kisses over his entire shaft before she opened her mouth and circled the head with her tongue.

She knew she was doing a good job when she felt him shift beneath her, and she finally engulfed the head of his cock, sinking him into her mouth with considerably more ease than the last position. From this one, he was curved in the same way her throat was, and she tried to relax her jaw further, careful about hurting him.

Marie almost jumped when she felt his hands on her back, massaging her skin, and she moaned lowly at how the pads of his fingers dug in just slightly. Stein had calloused, well used hands, and he knew just where to touch her to make her turn to mush. She immediately felt her body sink down, her soul relaxing as well when he finally completed their link and let them resonate, his soul curled over hers, stroking from all sides. The quick, shallow intakes of air through her nose morphed into slow, deep breathing, instead, and she found that she had far less trouble taking more of him into her. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking more of him in every time, her eyes clouding at the fact that she was swallowing him down so far.

But it was when she heard him shift into his muttered German, filthy without doubt, that she felt herself _really_ heat up again. Death, he knew what that did to her, what it reminded her of. Every time he shifted into his native tongue, she couldn’t help but remember every time he was thrusting into her, so close to release. She barely ever understood what he was telling her, though from the sparse translations she’d managed to pick up, she knew it was far dirtier than she ever believed he was capable of.

And she shouldn’t have been so affected by it, but she curled her spine, raising her ass into the air even more, embarrassingly wet and flushed. Death, who gets so turned on just giving a blowjob? But she couldn’t help it. He so rarely wanted one, so rarely did she give one since he was so damn selfless, that being in the position was driving her wild. She cupped his balls with the gentlest touch, feeling herself warm even further when she dialed her wavelength higher, and Stein must not have expected it because his hips flew up wildly, eyes likely widened and mouth popped into an o of surprise.

Marie tried to pull away, instinctively, but his hands were still on her back, partially holding her down, and she could only let loose a choked sound. Yet, there was something about the restrain, about being unable to pull away, that made the ache between her legs intensify, though she tensed slightly at the motion. She moaned, the noise choked off because of how far down her throat he was, certain that Stein had an explicit view of just how much doing this for him had turned her on, and she felt his fingers soothe down her spine, managing to force out a strangled “Sorry,” as he trailed his hands down to the plush of her ass once more, cupping both cheeks.

She didn’t mean to squirm, spreading her legs farther as she slowly popped him out of her mouth, looking down at how wet she’d gotten his cock, and Marie bit her lips at the sight before she licked down his shaft, wanting to incorporate her hand, making sure to slick him from base to tip. Stein arched off the bed, squeezing her backside and kneading the flesh, his voice getting deeper as she began to pump him before she licked back up to the tip and sucked it into her mouth once more.

Stein’s voice when he spoke German was always different, harsher, certainly rougher. It was when he spoke in his native tongue that she could hear the affect the cigarettes had on him, and when he moaned out his favorite nickname for her, calling her “Betthäschen” in that gritty tone, she swiveled her hips around, absolutely _aching_.

With one hands pumping him, twisting around gently to stimulate what of him she couldn’t take in her mouth and the other hand cupping his balls, making sure to be gentle, she couldn’t even reach down between her legs and relieve the near painful arousal she had been brought to. Stein hummed deep in his throat, still kneading her ass, and she wished, for a moment, that she wasn’t so short. For most couples, this would be the prime time for a 69. Of course, since she was a measly 4 foot 8 and Stein was 6 foot 10, it made it near impossible unless he wanted back and/or neck problems.

Still, she felt a spark of pleasure run down her spine when Stein managed to scrape together enough English to breath out “Fuck, Marie, you’re _sopping_ ,” and she moaned lowly, taking him deeper into her throat, practically half of his length engulfed in her. Were her mouth free, she knew she’d be whimpering back at him in Swedish, and her entire body cried out for some sort of release to the mounting tension she felt coiling in her belly again. Likely, the two orgasms she’d had prior had made it so much easier to wind her up. It only got worse when she heard him groan harshly, muttering out “Möchte euch schmecken,” and she wanted so desperately to bring her thighs together and rub to alleviate the ache. Some German she understood, the curses and yeses, his little nicknames, and the few phrases he would always repeat without fail, that she felt so good, that he wanted to taste her, again.

Fuck, he couldn’t do that to her, tell her that he wanted to bury his face between her thighs and lick her clean once more. It made her remember that he already had. Had done so until she’d climaxed on his tongue, had moaned into her, so aroused just from bringing her pleasure. She was barely keeping her head on straight as it was. When she felt one of his hands leave her ass, trailing downward, she couldn’t help but make a painfully eager noise, no doubt intensifying _his_ pleasure, as well. Not only from the vibrations of her throat as she brought him deeper deeper deeper into her, but also just knowing how much he was affecting her.

She felt him trail a finger between her lips, starting at her drenched opening, already wet from what he’d done to her prior, and only getting wetter, before slowly moving up to her clit. It felt so good that she strained to lean into his touch, rutting against his hand, asking for sweet mercy. Her entire soul screamed yes when he trailed back to where she was dripping before he brought a finger back inside her, catching the swollen spot in the front of her walls. The moan she gave off was loud, even being completely muffled by his cock in her throat. She had relaxed to the point where she had lowered her head down considerably, aided by the natural curve of him. She had barely even noticed the gentle rocking he’d started into her as she bobbed her head up and down, sloppily sucking on the head whenever she managed to move him out far enough before taking him in a slick slide deep into her. And, now, he was in her in two places, moving his finger and his cock in and out of her.

It was only the resonance that gave her any kind of communication save for the way her body was ceaselessly meeting each of his motions, but he could tell she wanted more, and Stein was too damn lost in his own pleasure to play his teasing act, sliding a second finger into her, thrusting them roughly and mercilessly tapping them over her G-spot. She felt his thumb come over her clit, rubbing harsh, swift circles against it, and her thighs and calves twitched.

Stein was palming her ass even more, now, and she had taken him in so far that there was no room for her hand to pump him, anymore. Instead, her lips met her fist and she could only twist it around at the base of him, her other hand palming his balls, bringing the pad of her thumb to the sensitive skin right behind them and rubbing. He had given up any semblance of control, now, and she barely even had to bob her head, anymore. Instead, he was thrusting down her throat, his speech turned to a babble of half-cut off, stuttered German she could barely make out and her name, the “Marie,” chanted so consistently that, after a moment, it was the only thing he could say.

She couldn’t help but grind against his hand, viciously thrusting her body down on him, but it wasn’t enough and he knew it, and when he said her name, again, the “Marie,” so low and ragged that she barely had it in her to keep her legs spread, she felt his hand leave the plush of her ass to grab her hair, instead. It was all the warning she got before he pulled his fingers out of her and the entirety of her wailed out in frustration. She wanted to tell him to keep going, but almost the entirety of his length was down her throat, or, rather, it was, before he’d pulled on her hair and moved himself a few inches out of her.

“S-stop. Marie, stop,” he managed to gasp out, and Marie lifted her head with a gasp, breathing hard through her nose.

“Franken?” she asked, her voice hoarse before she felt him move her, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her as he sat up. His mouth came to her shoulder immediately, kissing across until he got to her neck, biting down and sucking hard as he brought his other hand back to her sopping sex and stroked her once more, leaving her to buck.

“I want to take you,” he muttered, repeating the phrases over and over as he left a trail of hickies up to her jaw, and she cried out as she grasped his arm for leverage, the other reaching down and under her to grasp his cock.

Marie whimpered, tossing her head back and over his shoulder, her hair spilling down his back. “Yes. Yes, please. God. God, please,” she babbled, shifting from her spot on top of him as her eye closed once more and she settled more comfortably on her knees, lifting herself and pressing him against her opening, waiting until he hummed out an affirmation before she lowered herself down. They came together in one, seamless slide, and he kissed over her jaw, clumsily placing his lips over her chin before he connected their mouths, the cushion of her pout still wet.

Almost frantically, he rubbed her, bouncing her atop him, and Marie went boneless in his grasp, letting him thrust and grind into her as she reached up to fist his hair, her chest straining forward as he moved his arm from around her waist so he could cup one breast and then the other, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Marie pulled away from their kiss with a harsh cry, throwing her head back once more and burying her face against the crook of his neck and shoulder. She left soft but fevered kisses all over his neck and the underside of his jaw, peppering them between her praises. “Fuck, you- feel so- oh god- right there- so good- you’re so- so good- fuck- Frank-Franken!”  

But as amazing as she felt, he wanted to look at her face, and he lifted her off of him without warning, hearing her practically sob in frustration before he moved away from under her and let her fall to the mattress, only taking the barest of moments to settle between her legs and grasp himself so he could slide back into her. Marie wailed at the new position, wrapping her legs around him and grabbing his hair for leverage, her moan pitching up when he resumed the pace he had, prior, grinding and rolling his hips.

This time, facing her, the curve of his cock ran over the front of her walls effortlessly, and he felt her thighs spasm around him as she lifted her knees higher on his torso, opening herself to him, her head tossing back and forth. He brought one hand back down to rub her as the other cupped her cheek, directing her gaze back to him.

“Eyes-eyes on me, Marie,” he choked out, and Marie’s singular amber orb locked onto him, her pupil engulfing almost all of the gold as he desperately moved in her and she met his thrusts with equal fervor.

“I love you so much,” Marie moaned out, her lips popped open, darkened and swollen from their kissing and all too inviting for him to resist. The image of her glancing up at him, lips stretched around his cock assaulted his mind and he almost threw his head back, nearly finishing right then and there. One of Marie’s hands left his hair to grab his shoulder, her nails digging in before she dragged them down his back, just trying to find something to ground her as she felt her orgasm looming, huge and threatening to rob her of all sense. And the pain of her nails brought a pinprick of clarity, his entire body electric from toes to crown. He bowed his head to kiss Marie in between his uttering of her name, and she replied with a flurry of near nonsense.

He didn’t know how she was still threading sentences together; he had long since been unable to say anything more than her name. But she called out “Harder!” biting at his lip, and he lengthened his thrusts, the hand that had been cupping her cheek coming to the headboard as he mustered all his energy and gave her what she wanted. Marie threw her head back for a moment before she managed to open her eye and connect their gazes once more, and he felt her throb around him as she clutched him to her, staring into his eyes.

“O-oh- I- Oh- Oh Frank- Franken- I- fuck- fuck I love you- I lo- I love you I love you IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou-!” she managed to spill out, and her breasts bounced with each thrust, her soul swelling and swelling in her chest as their resonance brought sparks to the air and electricity beneath his skin.

He brought himself deep into her, curling his body over hers, wanting to be skin to skin everywhere as their souls linked up, engulfing each other. He downright whimpered when he felt her clench, barely holding on to his sense of self as he savagely thrust into her, rubbing her hard even though his wrist was aching. Barely thinking, he gently pinched her clit, listening in to Marie’s keen, her “I love you”s all blending together into one final call of his name, his only warning before she jerked in his grasp and he felt her gush, squirting over his hips and thighs as she came with a sobbing cry.

Through their resonance, he felt her pleasure spark through him until what he was feeling and what she was feeling was the same, the same pleasure, the same overwhelming adoration, and then he was following her, calling her name so loudly she could probably feel the vibrations of it shudder through her. He turned his head, trying to find her mouth, bumping their noses before he kissed her, hard. The hand that was playing with her breasts, prior, reached up to cup the back of her head, his fingers trailing through her hair as he shuddered, holding her close as they both worked through their orgasms.

His arms were like steel, clutching her to him so tightly it was like he was trying to mold their bodies to each other, and their souls cracked open, everything almost overwhelmingly bright as they twined together in every way. Marie was still gasping when he managed to find some kind of clarity, his head still mostly dazed as he choked on the very air, his knees shaking with the effort of keeping himself from collapsing atop her.

He did, however, let his forehead settle over Marie’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin, hunching so he could leave gentle, loving kisses over the tops of her breasts, her neck, the dip of her collarbones, helping her wind down. When she was completely limp, relaxed entirely, he moved to pull out of her, only to be stopped by her hand on his hip.

“Not…yet,” she told him, stroking over his shoulders and sinking into the comfort of the mattress and his hands. He bit his lip, nodding before he kissed her cheek, catching his breath. Marie smiled up at him, radiant, the very definition of such. “You’re so good,” she told him, nuzzling against his jaw, humming happily.

He grinned back at her, pressing his cheek against hers and catching a glance at the clock she’d set up on their nightstand as a result.

Upon seeing the numbers, well past noon, he groaned, assuming Marie would rush them so they could run into class several hours late.

“Marie,” he started, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip, “it’s noon.”

“I don’t care,” she told him, tiredly. “Just hold me.”

“We have class,” he replied, knowing how faithful she was to showing up every day.

“Fuck class.”

He couldn’t help but lift his brows at that one before a chuckle bubbled out of him. He must have done a good job, then.  He shifted so he hovered over her, kissing over her face once more and breaking up each word of his sentence with a well placed smooch. “My wife doesn’t appreciate infidelity.”

Marie couldn’t help but giggle, carding a hand through his hair and meeting his kisses. “You’re lucky your wife loves you,” she told him, rubbing over his side. “That one was terrible.”

“Ah, I get it from you,” he said, echoing what she’d told him earlier, and she laughed harder, the giggles sweet and refreshing as their souls remained linked, his expression so happy and unconcerned, so stress-free, that she could feel little else but joy.

“Yeah,” she relented, grinning hard as he cuddled her. “I guess you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no other way to summarize this except that it's filthy, very explicit porn. Not sorry.
> 
> Also, if anyone is keeping up with my 30 day NSFW fic challenge dump, Closer, this counts for like. . .5 prompts.
> 
> That's #5: Blowjob, #11: Dom/sub, #12: Fingering, #14: 69, and #18: Morning lazy sex (though, there's NOTHING lazy about this sex, lmao).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
